Six Feet Down
by s2bawfa
Summary: Thanks to a new recuits powers an avalanche is set off at the moutains traping Rogue and Remy in a cave six feet under secerts are told and a hidden power to touch is discovered and when they are found can Rogue save Remy or is it too late? ROMY MAJOR !
1. Chapter 1

Remy slowly opened his eyes, the last couple of hours for him still a blur until his eyes fell upon Rogue's unconscious body next to him. "Chere!" he yelled out, his voice raspy from the cold. He watched her body carefully as he dragged himself towards her, finding out that his left leg was now unusable when he had tried to move it. She was still alive, he noticed as her chest began to rise and fall again slowly, yet she didn't look too well.

It had been just another mission like all the rest and like the others his job was plain and simple watch the Xmen and watch _Rogue_. This wasn't his first time doing so either, he had tried capture her many times before on other missions, just like Magneto had told him too but every time he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her and pull her into a life style without freedom, the lifestyle that was known as working for Magneto.

So he just had fun with her, with bugging her, flirting with her, stalking her and watching her every move until she couldn't take it any longer and made him regret it. Rogue had been at the mountains; along with the rest of the Xmen to Magnetos delight because this had left the mansion free for attack. It was a vacation of some sort yet this made no sense to Remy whose job had been to make sure that none of the Xmen left and if needed distract them. Rogue, he saw did nothing that a _normal_ person would do on a vacation, she simply acted like it was any other day. She trained, was a bitch to those around her and she stayed to herself for the most part other then the few times that she was with Logan.

Remy watched through his binoculars from another cabin on the mountain side as Rogue smiled and laughed at something Logan had said. He didn't understand why but it had made him jealous, jealous that he couldn't make her laugh like that, that he couldn't be over their at that moment talking to her instead of _him. _

_Calm down Remy ya need ta remember dat he be like her father an' besides why ya want ta feel any thang fer her she be nothing but rude ta ya an' she be untouchable too_ He thought to himself sighing as he walked back inside his cabin from the cold. Remy knew that he couldn't lie to himself though, not even on the inside. He liked her, despite her powers which didn't really matter to Remy but what was he going to do? He was the enemy for one even if he didn't want to be and no way in hell did she like him the way that he liked her.

Rogue smiled happily as she walked back inside from talking with Logan. He had just informed her that Jean was going to be stuck inside for the rest of the weekend due to the fact that she had fallen on the ice and hurt herself. This news had made Rogue laugh, it made her smile but most of all it made her happy. "Serves her right" she had said outside to Logan just before she left though he had simply rolled his eyes before taking another sip of is coffee which Rogue knew was more scotch then anything else. _That girl has been suck a bitch ever since we got here, she hasn't stopped complaining once, not even ta enjoy the fact that she's on vacation. Well this works out great, now she'll be stuck inside until we go home, thank god._ She thought as she entered her bedroom that she had to share with most of the other girls that had decided to go on the trip, including Jean.

"Rogue?" She said as soon as she walked into the room "Rogue can you get something for me? Scott was supposed to but he said that he had to help Logan with something"

Rogue laughed mentally at this because she had seen Scott earlier with most of the other guys snow boarding "_Sure"_ she said as she walked over towards her bed which was covered with magazines and text books.

"Oh thanks, you think you can run down to the cafeteria and get me some water?"

"Isn't that a bottle of water over there though?" Rogue said pointing her gloved fingers to Jeans night stand where, sure enough an unopened bottle of water stood.

"Well yeah but this one isn't cold enough. Please?" She begged causing Rogue to roll her eyes "that's not nice" she said noticing what Rogue had done "you know Rogue, maybe people would like you more if you weren't so rude"

"Ya know what" Rogue started, her makeup less face growing red "Ya want rude ahll give ya rude bitch, get yer own fucking water now" she said and, grabbing her snow board and scarf headed out the door.

_Ahm not rude ta people _Rogue thought to herself as she began to slowly head down the side of the mountain not knowing that hiding in the trees was another person waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves to her. _Ah try not ta be its jus people piss ma off _She thought trying now to annoying the many voices of the physics that were starting to argue about what she had just thought

It was then that Rogue heard it, it was faint but never the less there; the sound of another snowboard, of another person behind her and fallowing her. Her muscles tightened up in fear and yet she smiled as well _finally this vacation gonna get fun _she thought as she continued onward slowly.

Remy watched as Rogue began to slow her pace, he figured that she had heard him _after all how sneaky can a person be on a snowboard? _He watched her waiting for her to do something, anything that would prove that he had been discovered but she did nothing. _Guess dis means dat Remy can speed up_ he thought to himself as he got closer and closer towards Rogue. _Da chere be so close Remy could jus touch her_ he though to himself when, without warning Rogue jumped down to the ground and flung her snowboard and feet straight into Remy's chest.

He fell back into the snow, unlatching his board as he did so, which he realized that Rogue had done already as well. When he looked up he saw that she was ready and waiting for him in her fighting stance. Rouge frowned as she watched him, and waited for him to make the first move. "So it was ya that was fallowing ma Swamp Rat" she said causing Remy to smile

"Did ya miss ma chere?"

"Drop dead Gambit" she said spitting at him

"So long as ya drop with ma" he said as he jumped towards her pulled her into the snow with him

"Get off of ma!" Rogue yelled as Remy pinned her down to the snow and sat on top of her stomach

"Or what?" he questions as he winked down at her

Rogue struggled under the weight of him trying her hardest to get up "Ah said get off!" she yelled again ask she spit once more at him and hit him in the face.

Remy jumped off of her and began to wipe the slime off his cheek "Dats not funny" he said causing Rogue to roll her eyes

"Ah don' need this right now" she said and turning her back on him bent down to grab her snowboard which caused Remy to whistle "Shut up!" she yelled

"But Chere Remy only be tryin' ta have some fun" he said as he collected a large amount of snow into his gloved hands behind her

"Well ah don' care" Rogue said as she turned around to look at him and became shocked to see a snow ball coming straight towards her.

Remy laughed as Rogue flipped him off as she wiped the snow off her face with her other hand and then ran as she scooped a ball up and threw it towards him. And that's how it started, that's how Rogue's vacation finally began. That's what made her smile, what made her laugh and what made Remy's day. The two collapsed next to one another in the snow both still laughing like crazy from the snow ball fight and the snow that was now in their pants, hair, down their shirts and more.

Remy was the first one to stop and sit up, he didn't move though; he was too content to leave. He just sat there and watched Rogue, the same Rogue that every other time that he had seen her had tried to fight him and had talked to him like he was dirt was smiling now and laughing and most of all happier then he had ever seen her before. "Chere?" Remy said finally breaking Rogue out of her trance of laughter. She stood up then, taking a few steps away from Remy watching him, wondering to herself what it was that he was going to say and do next "Remy won't tell no one" He said as he stood up and began to brush the snow off his trench coat without winking or anything else that she had expected him to do.

"Um, thanks" she said as she picked up her board and looked down at Remy as he did the same _This is too weird_ she thought as Remy smiled at her again

"So Can Remy walk wit ya, he promises to be nice" he said and smiled that same smile that took Rogue's breath away

"Sure" she said still confused about what was going on and the kindness that he was showing towards her. The two walked in silence for what seemed like an half an hour until Rogue couldn't take it any longer "Listen--" she started but was interrupted by Remy who was holding up a finger to silence her "Hey!" she said annoyed at this but he wasn't paying attention.

The faint sound of rushing snow in the distance he finally realized had reached his ears "Fuck, chere quick!" he yelled as he bent down and began to strap on his board as fast as he could. Rogue despite the fact that she didn't know what was going on did the same and fallowed him as he began to rush down the side of the hill, his trench coat blowing like crazy behind him.

It took maybe a minute before it hit Rogue as to what was happening "AN AVALANCH?!" she yelled trying to get an answer from Remy who was right next to her charging down the hill side as fast as he could

"YES" he yelled back to which he had no response. Remy, panicking looked behind him to see that though Rogue was still skating as fast as she could was far behind him and he could see that the snow was close behind her as well _No! _He thought as he tried to turn himself around causing him to fall over and hit the ground hard. The faint sound of a _crack _reached his ears but their was nothing that he could do as, slowly unconsciousness began to pull at him and he was gone.

In the distance one of the new recruits frowned as he saw what his powers had just done "I'm sorry" he said to Logan who looked as though he was about to kill him "I don't think anyone was on the hill though so its all good, right?"

"You better fucking hope so!" he yelled as he walked away to start his head count and get himself yet another beer.

"Rogue" Remy said as he tried to sit her up, wake her up, anything "Chere come on dis aint funny, please get up fer Remy" and yet Rogue didn't stir, blood dripped slowly down the side of her cheek from a small gash on her forehead. Remy quickly wiped it off on his gloved hand yet a pinkish blood streak was left residue. He sighed as he pulled off his trench coat and wrapped it around her small frame "Chere Remy gonna go see where dis cave goes to, now don' ya move" he said as he carefully pulled himself up. The pain he thought at first was going to be too much to bear but he managed to take it as he held onto the side of the caves wall for support and slowly began to inch his way into the heart of the cave.

When Rogue awoke her eyes first fell upon the fire that was burning next to her, then to the person that she was in the lap of "Remy?" she said aloud remembering what had just happened "Remy are ya alright?" she said again as she tried to move herself from his lap when she noticed it, Remy's bare arms that had been wrapped around her to keep her warm on top of his trench coat and hers. His bare arms, that had been touching her bare cheeks and neck this whole time. "REMY NO!" She yelled out in fear as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes "REMY NO PLEASE WAKE UP YOU CANT BE DEAD PLEASE!" she yelled again as she tried to move herself from his lap once more to find that she couldn't because he was holding her and keeping her there

"Chere" Remy said as he yawned loudly, he smiled as he looked down at her "Chere why ya be crying?" he asked as he opened his eyes and brushed away a lock of her hair that had fallen into her eyes with his bare hand

"But-but how?" she asked as she wiped away her tears

"Remy be hoping ya could tell him dat, how _did_ we get here?" he asked causing Rogue to role her eyes

"No ah mean how can ya touch ma?" she asked the confusion in her eyes growing

"Oh well see dat be a long story and ta make it short Remy jus can" he said smiling as he hugged her tightly. Rogue was too shocked to speak or at that even pull away as Remy held her in his arms; eventually though she did, yet she didn't leave his lap. "So" he began "How did we get ta dis here cave?" he asked again _what's dis? _Remy wondered as he began to sense something that he had never felt from Rogue with his empathy before _Confusion?_

"Ah-ah brought us here" she said not looking up at him still shocked from the news that she had just been given "After ya fell ah dragged yer unconscious ass to this here cave and then the snow wasn't that far behind so…yeah"

"Thank ya" he said smiling down at Rogue who was now, finally looking up at him as well. Without warning, unplanned and unexpected on both ends Rogue leaned her head up towards Remys and kissed him, it was small yet it was enough to shock him.

"Ahm sorry" She started when Remy's hand was on her cheek pulling her into his lips once more and this time neither one pulled away from each other.

"We've got a problem!" Logan yelled as he entered Charles room without knocking to find up starring out the window frowning

"I believe I already know that your about to say" he said as he turned his chair around to face him

"So is she" he paused not wanting to say it in fear that he might get the answer that he was dreading "Is she dead?"

Charles frowned "Rogue _is_ alive and trapped in the snow"

Okay so **review** and tell me what you think I made in long cause I'm not too sure when I'm gonna post again but I think it will be soon cause I like this one a lot. Well I hope that you enjoyed!


	2. Answers

Thanks everyone who read and liked this sorry it took soooo long from another chapter and a special thanks to **lee **I was thinking about her hitting Remy with rocks as she dragged him into the cave too I just wasn't sure how to write it 3 YOU ALL ROCK SO HEY ENJOY

"Logan I think that I've found Rogue but I'm now too sure" Charles said as he removed his fingers from his temples and turned his attention away from the window

"What do ya mean by _not too sure_" he said as he took another swig of his beer and stopped pacing around the room which seemed to Logan to be getting smaller by every passing second.

"Well Rogue didn't use her powers it was the mutant know as Gambit that I found also trapped under the snow that did, if I'm not mistaken though if we find him I'm almost positive that we will also find Rouge. It is a good sigh that she hasn't used them as well it shows that she's not in danger near this man"

"Oh we better so" he yelled as he charged out of the room passing Ororo as he did so

"Charles" she said as she walked over toward the window that he was sitting at and turning his attention to once more "Charles I just got word from Beast; he's arrived back at the mansion and it looks as if someone had broken inside and was looking for something though he says that it seems that nothing is missing to his knowledge"

Charles sighed "I believe that once we find Rogue it will be a good idea for all of us to return home" Ororo nodded in agreement and frowned as she too began to stare out the window.

Somewhere on the snow covered mountain side in a cave hidden by mounds of snow a couple finally stopped making out with one another just as somewhere back at the lodge Logan began to round up a search party aboard the x-jet.

""What now" Rouge said as she rested her head against Remys chest and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ders nothin' much we can do cher dis cave lead to know where an' we be stuck here" Rouge sighed _Let me think ahm stuck in a cave with Swamp rat who ah can now touch an no way of contactin' the outside world and no food…well gee this is turning' out ta me one hell of a vacation _"Rogue how's yer head doin'?"

"It's fahne now an' yer leg?" she said looking up at him as she pulled away from his lap to take off his trench coat and give it back to him

Remy smiled as he took it and placed it around his arms and then pulled Rouge back down onto his lap once more "well it hurt like hell" he said and smiled down at her causing her to roll her eyes and smile despite herself

"So what do we do now?"

"50 questions ta pass da time?" Rouge turned her head and looked up at him frowning "what it can't be long till dem x-dorks of yers find us no?"

"True so who goes first?"

"Remy will let ma tink" Remy paused and during which began to run his fingers through rouges hair once more "Alright den; Rogue why don' ya tell Remy why ya joined da Xmen in da first place?"

Rogue smiled and looking off into the distance "ah had no one and nothin everything to gain and nothin to lose"

There was a long pause to which Rogue simply looked off into the distance thinking to herself about what only Remy could guess was what she hadn't gain and really lost "Rogue Remy know what you've gone through ya an me we've talked be fer an' we are a lot a like. With horrible parents dat used us fer our powers and being afraid to trust anyone even those we love"

"Tell me though Swamp Rat did you kill yer _parent?_" their was a long pause were Remy knew that their was nothing that he could say "that's what I thought" he sighed and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Rogue spoke again "Why do you work for magneto?"

"Remy got no choice cher" he said as he watched Rouge turn from his lap to face him

"What does that mean you've always got a choice"

He laughed at this "come on cher you an ma we didn't chose what was given ta us it was jus forced upon us ya really tink ah choice ta work fer dat man?"

She paused thinking about this and frowning said "ya have a point"

"Ah may not like da Xmen but der way better den bein black mailed by magneto an--"

"wait yer bein fucking black mailed?!"

There was a long pause on Remy's part before he turned his head away from her gaze and said "yeah" Rogue waited not sure what exactly she should say to this "cher Remy don' some bad tings in his past he aint proud of an' der be many people dat like ta do _bad _tings ta him but--"

Rouge placed her finger over his lips and smiled up at him and kissing him once more rested her head on his chest "Remy ah wanna try an do anything that I can to help ya out ah----"

But before she could say another word a red blast fallowed by the brightness of light filled the entrance of the cave along with the sight of Scott, Logan and most of the other Xmen that made up the search party.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Logan yelled as his claws ripped out off his knuckles and he started towards him

"Logan no he saved my life you can't hurt him" she yelled as she stood up and blocked his access to his kill

"Then what do ya want me to do with him Stripes!?" he yelled as he pulled his claws back in and pulled her into a hug, happy to see that she was indeed still alive

She pulled back quickly from this as the blush started to rise in her cheeks and looked up at him and into his eyes and said "Help him"


	3. Home

"You're very lucky Mr. Lebeau" said Beast as he finished wrapping up Remy's leg in an ace bandage and placed bags of ice around it "Only a slight fracture what you need now is bed rest" he said as he left his bedside and the med room where Jean was as well in another bed still complaining.

As soon as the rescue team had found Rogue and Remy the x-jet picked up the rest of the students and left for the recently broken into mansion. To Logan and Scotts dismay Remy came along with them _"He's the enemy or have you forgotten that?!" _Remy had overheard Logan tell the professor as they took off away from the mountain. Rouge had stayed by his side the ride there but had left him to go to her room when they had returned home.

Remy sighed now as he stared up at the ceiling in the room that he was in, it smelled like too many cleaning products. "How are you feeling now Mr. Lebeau?" asked the professor as he rolled into the room and next to his bed.

"Better though Remy feel like he not welcome Mon a' mi" He said as he sat up in his bed so that he was now more at eye level with the professor "Though it be understandable which is why Remy be gone soon"

"That is not necessary, you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like but I do have a request if you do."

"And dat would be?"

"I would like to see into your mind, I promise not to look for anything other then what you permit me to see but I would like to see if what you have told Rogue is true or if this is indeed a trick"

Remy smiled at this "But da true trick be if Remy show ya his mind dat mean he be truthful but if he don' den he be hidin' some ting no?" Charles smiled as well "Go fer it" Remy said "So long as ya only look fer dat alone, agree?"

"Agreed, now please just try to relax Mr. Lebeau" Remy smiled as he closed his eyes now seeing before he did that they were no longer alone, Rogue, Scott, Logan, Orroro, Beast and many others who he didn't know the names of were also there watching to see what would happen next.

The room fell silent for what seemed like ten minutes before the professor moved his hands away from Remy's temples and sighed in disappointment. He closed his eyes and turned his chair around to face the crowd behind him "Mr. Lebeau feel free to stay as long as you'd like and please know that I will now be doing everything in my power to help you as well as your friend out." And with that said he rolled out of the room fallowed by everyone else to let Remy finally get some rest.

"What did you see Charles?" asked Orroro

"Nothing good, Rogue what he told you was sadly the truth and even worse is that he is not alone, there is another mutant, Colossus that is also being forced into doing Magnetos bidding."

"Ya sure he wasn't just tricking you or something" asked Logan who didn't want to believe that what he was hearing was true.

"Yes I would have been able to sense if he was" he sighed again as he looked around at the other teachers before him "we have a problem, come with me" and without another word they left.

Rogue frowned as she slipped back over to Remy's bedside "'Ello ma chere" Remy said as she sat down next to him and took his bare hand into hers

"ROGUE! Oh my god you can touch!" screamed Jean who Rogue forgot was also in the room _Great now in less then five minutes the whole house will know_

Remy laughed "No cher Rogue can only touch _Remy_" he said and winked over at her causing her to blush and look away

Rogue rolled her eyes at this "So ah guess that you're staying then"

"What makes you sat dat cher?"

Rogue looked down at him confused "But the professor just said that ya could?"

Remy smiled and kissed her hand "What ya tink will happen if Remy be gone too long cher, or when Magneto finds out dat Remy be here an' didn't complete his mission?"

"Mission?"

"Remy was told ta keep da Xmen on vaca. while he tore up da house, da professor knows don' worry"

Rogue frowned "Ah guess ya have a point then"

"Dat don' mean dat Remy won' stop by fer a visit chere" he said as Rogue stood up to leave and without warning slipped a card into her hand

"A Queen of hearts?"

"Ma lucky lady, she keep ya safe when Remy not around"

Rogue smiled as she bent down and kissed him "ROGUE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN'?!" Logan shouted who had just been walking past the room and saw this, Rogue simply rolled her eyes as she left the room and a pissed off and confused looking Logan.

**So what was Magneto looking for?**

**What's going to happen to Remy and Colossus?**

**Will Rogue and Remy be able to have a couple minutes alone again?**

**Why can they touch?!**

**Hope you enjoyed !!!!!**


End file.
